oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
All Out of Shape
}}All Out of Shape is the eighth episode of Season 2, and was remade as the sixty-seventh episode for Season 6 under the title Playing Dough. Plot Episode starts: Oggy has a lot of clay models, including animals and humans, all in different kinds of colours, on his clay mat. As Oggy puts down a clay model of himself, he picks another one, sculpting a female copy of himself (Olivia in Season 6), as the telephone rings. Then he puts down the clay model, and goes to answer the phone call as the cockroaches plan to ruin the clay models. As Oggy calls someone, they start to mess up the models. Joey removes the head of a gnome and wears it as a mask; Marky removes the head of a rabbit, and starts eating clay carrots, which the two laugh at their masks while Dee Dee plays with a clay cow, then ties its legs to a ribbon. As Oggy went back to playing with clay, Joey and Marky redid their previous forms and disguised themselves, while Dee Dee, unnoticed, remodels a clay pig into a clay ham, but one he spot Oggy, he reforms it into a pig's head. Oggy, still enjoying his new hobby, makes the hair of the clay model. As the roaches fled, Joey bumped onto the hind of the clay model, surprising Oggy that his own hide has gotten squashed. Joey, seeing this new opportunity of hurting Oggy, starts by slapping him on the left side of his face, then Dee Dee chomps down his tail, followed by Marky pinching his left hip with his bare hand, and finally, they all begin to injure Oggy using different kinds of tools: a fork, a cactus, a corkscrew, and yes, a Swiss Army knife. Soon Oggy was bashed all around the room, until Oggy used a cushion to cover his hide, and seal it with bandage for relief, but a dynamite finished it all up that blew his hide up into space and he flies down, crashing back into his house, on the floor and near the mat. Staggering, Oggy threatens to swat the roaches again, but Marky grabbed his clay model again and Joey removes his eyes and places them back in a crossed position. Feeling unconscious, Oggy bumps into the light post, and the roaches abscond with the model after Joey slams the light post onto Oggy's head. At the stairs, Oggy was trying to get the model back, but Dee Dee and Joey tied his legs, making him trip and left to slide whilst biting on the stairs. Marky sees this as a mess, then Oggy went up, and spits out the sawdust and wood chips of it, before getting remodelled into a ball, bouncing down the stairs, smacking Dee Dee, then all around the hallway, into the kitchen and into the rubbish bin, which he gets reformed back, then Dee Dee celebrates as Oggy tries to remove the bin. Then the roaches melt Oggy's clay model into a toaster, turning him into a toast. Lastly, Joey freezes the model in the freezer and drops it down, cracking Oggy into pieces like ice. The cockroaches abscond once more as Oggy reforms himself. Continuing the chase, Oggy still pursues the cockroaches and his clay model, but the roaches scramble him again by stretching his lips while running, then tying his tongue to his neck, which he slips, then extend his neck, which he struggles to get the model back. The elongated head, arms, and legs ran all over the house trying to catch the roaches, but they stop at his final shape, then Oggy retrieves the model back and smacks them. Oggy keeps his clay model in the safe, alongside some money, then he starts making the clay models of the cockroaches, wanting to completely erase them, but Joey gets another chance by grabbing all of the clay models and combine them into a larger clay model of Oggy. As Oggy begins to squish them with an anvil, he spots another model of himself, then the roaches twist his hands around, making him tightly squeezed by his own arms, letting the anvil smack him and falling down on the floor, as a tumour sprouts on his head. The roaches flatten Clay Oggy with a road roller, then they roll him up like a piece of tissue paper, and abscond with it. Oggy comes out from the hole he left on the floor, then goes after the model as Jack went into Oggy's house, returning from fishing, then he goes to the kitchen and was surprised at the clay models of the cockroaches. As the chase continues, the roaches went into the toilet room, where tissue Oggy was to be used as a toilet paper, then flushed down. The door is locked, so Oggy bangs on it while Jack heard it, then gets upset as Jack comforts his cousin. The roaches laugh in the toilet, but suddenly, Dee Dee gets inflated, followed by Marky, by which Joey comes out and reforms clay Oggy back to his original shape in front of Jack, but he took Joey and inflate him, causing the entire side of the house and the cockroaches to burst. Jack comes to hug Oggy, who soon gets squashed by his cousin's foot. Jack realises this, and apologises as the episode closes. Gallery All_out_of_shape.jpg|Originally, Oggy made a female copy of himself... All Out of Shape 4.png|In Original Version Oggy wanted to hold telephone handle and talk. All Out of Shape.png All_out_of_shape3.jpg Playing Dough.png|...but it was redone to have him making Olivia in the remastered version. Playing Dough 4.png||In Revised Version Oggy wanted to hold telephone and talk. Playing Dough 1.png Playing Dough 2.png Video References Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)